Coup de foudre
by Tya
Summary: Qu'y atil de plus apaisant qu'un bel orage? EmmaAdam.


**Auteur** : Tya  
**Pairing** : Emma/Adam  
**Rating** : G   
**Disclaimer:** Mutant X ne m'appartient pas, ni aucune de ses personnages, tout ça n'est écrit que pour mon plaisir personnel (et le votre éventuellement)  
**Note **: Voici ce que j'appelle une « fic petits creux ». C'est le genre de fics sans prétention, écrites en une heure au milieu d'une après-midi pluvieuse, une tasse de thé bouillante à la main, une musique boulversante en boucle...

**Coup de Foudre **

Le tonnerre se manifesta dans un grondement sourd qui accéléra son cœur. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Elle s'habituait progressivement à l'absence de lumière quand un éclair illumina la pièce. L'espace d'une seconde, elle fut éblouit.  
Elle se redressa sur son lit, indécise sur ce qu'elle comptait faire. Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre, accompagnant l'éclair qui venait de la surprendre. Elle se leva alors, irrémédiablement attirée par le bruit régulier de la pluie s'écrasant contre son carreau. Un frisson la saisit, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'enfiler un vêtement plus chaud sur son débardeur, elle était déjà devant la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans les torrents d'eau qui s'écoulaient à l'extérieur.

Au loin les éclairs dorés redonnaient vie au paysage pendant une brève seconde. Fascinée, elle enfila de légères tennis et quitta sa chambre. Elle passa devant le laboratoire d'où émanait une lumière diffuse, mais elle n'y prêta pas garde et se dirigea vers les escaliers, telle une somnambule. Elle arriva devant la porte donnant sur le toit. Elle la poussa doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et la referma, peu soucieuse de son retour.  
Elle se réfugia dans le renfoncement de la porte pour ne pas être mouillée et s'assit en tailleur.

Elle était aux premières loges. A perte de vue s'étendaient de sombres rochers et elle devinait la végétation ruisselante sous les asseaux de l'eau. De temps en temps, un flash lui donnait une vision fugace des terres que la pluie faisait briller comme des diamants. Mécaniquement, elle comptait les secondes entre les éclairs et les roulements du tonnerre, mais c'était inutile, l'orage était juste au dessus d'elle, à la fois menaçant et protecteur sous son manteau de pluie.

Elle avait assisté de nombreuses fois à ce genre de spectacle, mais c'était incontestablement le première fois qu'elle observait un aussi bel orage. Elle adorait ça. Cette foudre et ces grondements qui terrifiaient les chérubins lui avait toujours procuré un apaisement quasi physique. Le bruit de l'eau qui vous berce, les éléments qui se déchaînent et extériorise ce que vous ressentez... Et tous les bruit étouffés par l'opaque rideau humide, seul avec vous-même...

Pénétrée par la fraîcheur de la nuit, elle ramassa ses jambes sur elle-même et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit. Un délicieux engourdissement prit possession de ses sens et elle se sentit sombrer dans un état second, enveloppée dans la nuit.

Un claquement derrière elle bouleversa sa quiétude. Elle se retourna brusquement, tirée de sa rêverie.  
La porte entrouverte laissait apparaître Adam dont la mine inquiète s'étira en un sourire quand il la vit. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'interroger pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Il repoussa doucement la porte en faisant attention à ne pas la fermer, et s'agenouilla à côté d'Emma qui avait reporté son regard au lointain. Il l'imita et un silence confortable s'installa.

Elle avait toujours préféré être seule dans ces moments-là, mais en partager un avec Adam la combla plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Rares étaient les personnes qui comprenaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas de pluie, ni d'orage, ni d'éclair,… mais de beauté à l'état pur. Lui le comprenait. Il se laissait envahir par le bien-être au même titre qu'elle.  
Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, puis dans un flash aveuglant apparurent des aigles qui batifolaient dans un ciel clair et apaisant. Elle rouvrit doucement les paupières, et se plongea dans une étendue brune dans laquelle se mêlaient des reflets de soleil. Elle fit un petit sourire à Adam, mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

Un faible vent balaya le toit et elle le sentir s'insinuer à travers le mince tissu de son débardeur. Elle frissonna.  
Sans un mot, l'homme passa le bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Une chaleur bienfaitrice l'envahit quand elle se blottit contre la chemise bordeaux, légèrement déboutonnée. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent le torse d'Adam, qui posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme. Ainsi enlacés, ils observèrent encore longtemps le ballet féerique des éclairs.

Emma se détendit complètement, et ses paupières retombèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Quand Adam jugea que le temps se refroidissait trop pour qu'ils restent dehors sans risquer une bronchite, il chercha le regard de sa compagne.  
Un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il constata qu'elle s'était assoupie. Avec une douceur et une prévenance infinies, il la soutint pendant qu'il se relevait, puis se rabaissa pour la prendre dans ses bras. La tête d'Emma roula sur son torse et il put sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau à l'endroit où sa chemise était défaite.  
Il écarta la porte du toit du bout du pied, et pénétra dans le bâtiment où la chaleur de la climatisation les enveloppa immédiatement.

Alors qu'il passait devant la porte de sa chambre, il fut tenté de s'y arrêter. Il n'envisageait pas de se détacher du corps délicieusement tiède contre le sien. Se demandant toutefois comment elle réagirait, il n'osa pas et poursuivit son chemin à regret. Quand il descendit l'escalier, Emma s'agita et sa main, jusque là sur l'épaule d'Adam, glissa et échoua sur le haut du torse de l'homme. Tout contre son cœur qui s'accéléra sous cette caresse involontaire.

Il progressa jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme, le pas aérien pour ne pas la réveiller. D'un coup d'épaule, il passa le seuil et s'avança jusqu'au lit. Il se baissa pour la déposer sur les draps, et après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures, il souleva les fines jambes pour faire passer le drap au-dessus. Il remonta le drap avec une lenteur infinie, gravant dans son esprit les courbes sensuels de la jeune femme. Ses doigts effleurèrent furtivement le ventre et il eut le temps de sentir la chaleur qui en émanait. Il détacha le regard du corps pour s'attarder sur le visage, mais quand ses yeux se levèrent, ce fut pour croiser deux océans bleus qui le fixaient sans pudeur, ni gêne.

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser, il le savait. Il se contenta d'un léger sourire et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, humant au passage la délicieuse fragrance qui s'en échappait. Son visage redescendit, au dessus de celui d'Emma. Ses paupières étaient de nouveau closes. Il ne résista pas à y déposer les lèvres, à la dérobée. Il se redressa ensuite, mais des doigts fins se mêlèrent aux siens et le retinrent. Un regard paisible et confiant l'invita à rester. Il obéit.

Abandonnant ses chaussure sur le sol, il se glissa entre les draps ouverts. Elle rabattit l'étoffe et leurs jambes se confondirent tandis qu'elle se pressait contre lui. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. La main d'Emma s'immisça dans sa chemise et elle put sentir sous ses doigts la peau chaude et velouté de l'homme. Il récupéra la nouvelle venue et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser religieusement. Sa propriétaire ferma les yeux de plénitude quand elle sentir les lèvres câliner sa main, puis son bras. Inexorablement, il parcourut cette étendue rose en y déposant des milliers de baisers avec la ferveur d'un pèlerin. Atteignant le creux de l'épaule, il poursuivit son ascension et atteignit enfin son but quand il sentit la peau s'effacer pour laisser place à quelque chose d'infiniment plus doux.

Il embrassa d'abord la commissure des lèvres, pour goûter progressivement à son bonheur. Il captura enfin ses lèvres dans un baiser enivrant qu'ils partagèrent avec délice. Une sensation de total abandon les enveloppa alors que leurs jambes entamaient un jeu de séduction presque indépendant de leur volonté.  
Il cajola ses lèvres pendant de longues minutes, puis s'en détacha, malgré une soif d'elle toujours plus grande.   
Ils partagèrent un sourire radieux puis, après un léger baiser, Emma enfonça la tête dans le cou de son compagnon. Il caressa ses cheveux inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que le souffle contre sa poitrine soit régulier.

Ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler plus tard, pour le moment seul comptait l'instant présent.  
Sa main se nicha dans le creux des hanches de la jeune femme, et il la rejoignit rapidement au pays des rêves.  
Un dernier éclair se détacha au loin, inondant la pièce d'une douce clarté qui laissait apercevoir deux corps enlacés, endormis, heureux.

FIN


End file.
